Fire's Angel
by Telekenisis
Summary: She came to Dakota to be somewhere where seeing someone with mutations and powers wasn't new. She came for a new life.She didn't expect to be fought over by her best friend and the one she has fallen in love with. HotstreakXOC Updated!
1. Chapter 1: Timely Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or anything associated with it, that is the work of DC comics and I do not intend copyright infringement.

Chapter 1: Timely Beginnings

* * *

I looked out over the darkened city. This place. This would be my home now. I knew the stories. I knew about the Big Bang and that things that were called bang babies, or met humans ran rampant throughout the city. Some were good, most weren't. Like myself, everyone they ever known turned their back on them because of their uncontrollable powers…or their mutations. I had decided she couldn't stay in her home anymore. I had made a choice. A choice to move to Dakota.

Two massive wings stretched from my back. They weren't the wings of a bid, but those big fluffy wings one would think an angel would have. They were white with some gold underlay feathers. Very unique. I sighed, my snow white hair blew slightly in the wind as I jumped from the top of the building and dove down, spiraling towards the ground before my wings opened and caught the drift of air and I catapulted into the sky. I flapped some to speed up, then I glided around. I loved flying. It was the best thing about my abnormalities. I loved the feeling of freedom it gave me, the rush that diving down from a skyscraper and opening my wings right before I crashed into the pavement below me.

I was flying high above the city now, enjoying the quiet. Enjoying the night air. This city was so different from my home city. There was less pollution so the skies were clearer. It was much more beautiful. I knew I would be more accepted here…perhaps not accepted. Perhaps not, but there were more people like me here. I was lost in m thoughts. I hadn't even realized what was going on below me. Not until a stray bolt of electricity hit me. That hurt. I spun and then turned, diving down and landing.

I saw two guys, metahumans, fighting each other. There was a black, teenaged boy, on a flying disc. From what I could already see, he had been the one who had shot that stray bolt of electricity that had hit me. The other looked to be a year or two older than the electric user. He wore baggy khaki pants and a red t-shirt. His hair was red and blonde and he looked really angry. His body raged with fire and he shot fireball after fireball at the other. No one had noticed me, but I had picked up their names, or at least what they called themselves. Static was the one who had the control of electricity and Hotstreak was the one who controlled fire. Why were they fighting exactly?

I stepped out, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" I asked, getting their attention quite easily. I saw their eyes. Most likely staring at me because of my wings and hair.

"Who are you?" the one who was called Hotstreak asked me.

I smiled at him a bit, "That's none of your concern. I wouldn't even be down here, had Sparky been more careful."

"Not another one." Static said, "You would think I would get used to insults like that by now."

"It's just too easy." I admited to him, "Especially since you are so carless with you powers."

"Well, you are obviously not normal, but how do you know what careless is?" Static asked.

Well, I had stopped their fighting for now, "I've been around the block a few times." I said simply as I watched them carefully.

I had apparently been the distraction Hotstreak was looking for. I saw him throw a fireball at an unsuspecting Static, but it soon separated out and was doused with water from a nearby puddle.

"What was that?" Hotstreak asked.

"Well, that was me." I said, "On top of these wings, I have the power to bend elements. Unlike you, they cannot be made from my body, but I can control them." I said.

"Well, that's interesting." Hotstreak said.

"Thanks." Static said, glaring at Hotstreak, "Should've known Hothead there would've tried a low blow." he looked back at me, "What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I said honestly, "I took the name Ahren, it's Russian for Angel." I said.

"And fits you so well." Hotstreak said, he seemed a bit out of it.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him.

"What?" he seemed to snap out of it, "I didn't say anything." he said, "I shall take my leave now." he ran off.

"He is right though." Static said, looking at me.

"No, don't tell me you're going to hit on me." I said, "Goodby, Static." I said and took off into the air.

I sighed. That was weird. Really weird. I didn't know what to think about that encounter. However, I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the last time I saw those two. I needed a place to stay for the night though. I landed on top of a building, easily perched on the side, looking out over the city again, "I wonder if I will see that Hothead again soon." I said aloud to myself.

"Careful what you wish for." a voice said, and I found myself shrouded in darkness, caught off guard as I was transported somewhere else.

"What the heck?! Where am I?!" I asked, looking at the person who had brought me here. He was nothing but a three-dimensional shadow.

"You are in my crew's hideout." the guy said, "Call me Ebon, and this is my crew, The Breed." he said as a purple-haired guy came out as well as a bird girl, "That's Shiv and Talon." he said.

"Of course they are." I said, looking at them with a confused expression.

"Ooo, her wings are actually pretty." Shiv complimented.

"Shut up, Shiv." Talon snapped. I could tell she was a bit edgey about the whole bird thing.

I heard a crash outside, "What was that?" I asked.

"That was the other member of my crew." Ebon said, "You've already met him though."

Low and behold, the Hotheaded fire boy had came into the place. He stopped short, looking at me.

"Surprise." I said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Hotstreak asked.

"I don't know, ask your leader here." she said, pointing to Ebon.

"He's not my leader." Hotstreak snapped.

"Okay, okay." I said, "Sheesh, calm down, fire boy."

"Enough." Ebon said, "I brought you here to join us, Ahren." he said.

"Wait…how do you know that's who I am?" I asked.

"Well, I am the master of shadows and darkness." Ebon said.

"You were spying on us." I said.

"I was there incase Hotstreak needed back-up." Ebon said in defense.

"Why should I join you?" I asked, "I have done perfectly well by myself before." I said.

"Well, wouldn't it be easier to be with us than against us?" Ebon asked.

"I…I don't know. I want to think. Give me time to think." I said.

"With your abilities, hun, even Ebon will hold open his invitation." Shiv said.

"Shut it, Shiv." Ebon said, "Though he is right." he said and I found myself being moved again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Thought About It...No.

Well that was quite interesting if I do say so myself. It was as if they were desperate for new members. I'm guessing they have a real problem with Static when it comes to what they want to do and how he stops them from doing what they want to do. That's their fault. Hotstreak may be a looker, but he's not worth joining that group of misfits....well, I'm a misfit myself, but that wasn't the point. I landed on the top of a building again and looked out over the city. It was abnormally quiet. "I thought I heard someone up here." a voice said. I was startled as I turned around, "Oh, it's you." I said to Static, "I thought I was a quiet flyer."  
"Alright...so I followed you...so sue me." Static said. "I plan on it." I said with a laugh. "So Ahren...what brings you around here?" Static asked. "A start at a life where I'm not alone in my world." I said in answer to his question. "Oh...I see." Static said. "Though I do not know exactly what I am going to do. Hotheads friends already asked me to join them. "Well, you could join with my friend Gear, and I." Static said, "Do good for this town, instead of bad for it."  
"Truth be told, I don't really play well with others." I said.  
"Well, no one is making you do anything." Static said.  
"I may just stay neutral." I said, "Things will be easier that way, not taking sides."

_____________________________

That next morning, I was confronted by the metabreed again. "So, we gave you time to think about it. What do you say, Ahren?" Ebon asked. "I thought about it...No." I said.  
"Girl, you are going to be in world of problems. If you're not with us, you're against us." Ebon said.  
"Well then, I guess I am against you." I said. "Suit yourself." Ebon said, "Hotstreak, take care of her." "Wait? What?!" Hotstreak looked at Ebon. "You heard him hot head, he just told you what to do. Take care of me." I said, tauntingly. "Hostreak, don't worry about what she said, just go." Ebon said. "Do what he says, hothead. Follow the leader. Take care of me." I said as the others were leaving. Hostreak's brow furrowed in confusion and there was a fireball coming at me and it was gone before it could even get halfway to me. "This isn't fair." Hotstreak said. "Do you ever play fair?" I asked him. "Touche." Hotstreak said. I got closer to him as we fought, "You know, you're not just all looks." he said, "I like your attitude." "Comeon, who turns a fight into a chance to ask a girl out?" I asked.  
"Apparently I do." Hotstreak said. "What about your leader?" she asked.  
"Ebon is NOT the boss of me." he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

I flew over the city and landed on the roof of one of the many buildings. I sighed, thinking about what I had agreed to. Maybe it was a bad idea. I didn't want to cause problems between him and his friends, but there was no way I was going to join up with them. I had came here to keep from causing problems, not to help cause them.

"Are you waiting on me?" the familiar voice asked and I turned, seeing him.

I sighed, "How did you get up here?" I asked him.

"I have my ways." Hotstreak said as he wrapped his arms around me, my wings were folded against my back.

I sighed again, looking out over the darkened city. "What is with all the sighs?" Hotstreak asked me.

"Just...thinking." I said, not looking at him, I dropped my eyes to the side of the building, and looking in the alleyway.

"About what, Ahren?" Hotstreak asked, arms tightening around me. He was so warm. Maybe it was because of the power he had acquired from the big bang, but it felt good against my cold skin.

"I just...I don't want to cause problems for you." I said, "With Ebon...and the breed."

"Oh." Hotstreak said with a bit of a flat expression, "Do you really think I care about what they think? So you're not on a side, who cares? They'd be really pissed if you were totally against us." he said.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said, "I plan to remain neutral...except for when it comes to you, of course."

"Of course." he said with that smirk on his face. I turned my face, kissing him warmly. This just felt right, his arms around me, mindful of my wings, us kissing like this. It was like no one could touch us. We were on another planet, but alas, all good things must come to an end.

The shadow turned darker and surrounded us and we fell through Ebon's portal. When we got out of the portal, Ebon materialized, and he didn't exactly look happy, "Well, well, well. When I told you to take care of her, I didn't exactly mean like that."

I extended my wings to their full eight foot wingspan, glaring at him, "Way to ruin the moment." she muttered.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Angel." Shiv said with that cheesy smile on his face, "You are quite the feisty one."

"You better watch it, Shiv." Hotstreak glared at him.

"I think the two of you are who need to be watching it." Ebon said.

"Who do you think you are?" Hotstreak asked, "She's neutral. I do not see what the big deal is. If she doesn't want to fight with us, why should we have anything against that?"

"She has the potential to be against us in the future." Ebon said.

"Well, I was never part of your crew anyway." Hotstreak said, "You best leave us alone, Ebon" he growled a bit.

"Boys, boys. No fighting here." I said, "Temper, temper." I took his hand, "Comeon, sweetie. He's not worth it." And for some reason, unknown to us, Ebon didn't bother following this time. We walked away and out and even shared a passionate kiss outside, "I'll see you later." I said, looking into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Sooner than that." he said and he turned around, going back. I knew he had to. He may not have gotten along with them, but they were all he had, besides me now. I was used to being alone, it didn't bother me that much.

I took flight high above the clouds, enjoying it even more than I had before. I spun a couple of times, just enjoying the flying before I landed, again, on a building, only to see Sparky flying around on his disk. I soared over him, "Fancy meeting you here." I said.

He looked up and laughed a bit, "Haven't seen you since the fight with Hotstreak." he said.

"I've been around, trying to keep a low profile, you know." I said.

"Well, Ahren, it's not hard to do that as long as you don't cause the scene." he said, "The press and law enforcement have their plates full with Ebon and the others."

I laughed a bit, "Ebon is just a big baby if he doesn't get what he wants." I said, "It's quite funny to watch."

"I bet." Static said, "He always seemed like the type to throw a temp tantrum...Hotstreak is the one who actually does though."

"Francis isn't so bad." I said absentmindedly.

"What?" Static looked at me.

"Nothing, nothing." I said. I was starting to warm up to this kid, but not in any specific way like I had with Hotstreak, "Race you around the city."

"Ah, comeon, you have the advantage! Your means of flying are actually attached!" he said.

"Three," he continued to protest, "Two, one." and I took off, soon followed by him. This would be fun. I made it to the outside of the city closest to where we had been then started going completely around it, but instead of staying close to the buildings, I flew high into the sky. Soon, I landed where we had started and I had to wait quite a bit, "You loose."

"Like I said, you had the upper hand." Static said.

"You're still a loser." I said, "Besides, shouldn't you be protecting Dakota from it's evil doers?" I asked and laughed a bit.

"All the evil doers are laying low today." Static said, "What about you? Do you not get bored hiding out all by yourself?"

"No, I don't. I have plenty of stuff to do in my free time." I said. I then saw Static's expression change, "What is it?"

"Hold on a second, Ahren." he said as he struck his walkie-talkie with a spark and then the police report came out loud and clear. From what the report was saying, they were describing Ebon and everyone..including Hotstreak, "Sorry, I gotta go." Static said, "I could use your help on this." he said, looking at me.

"I'm neutral, remember?" I asked.

"Right..." Static said, and took off in the direction of the mall.

I sighed, "I just saw him not even an hour ago." I said to myself. Even going the long way I would make it there before Static did, which I did. I didn't even care about what the others were doing. I'd let Static take care of them. I landed in front of Hotstreak. Part of the place was ablaze, "Stop this! You're hurting people!" I said, his next fireball disappeared when I took control of it, and I moved my hands, using the water from the fountain to put things out, "You could seriously hurt someone...please...just stop doing this...they are innocent people who didn't even know you before the big bang happened." I said, pleadingly.

"What do you care?" he asked me. He kept glaring at me. I didn't understand it. What had Ebon told him? What did I do?

"What do you mean, Hotstreak?" I asked, "You know I care."

"If you care so much, why do you keep insisting on staying neutral, Ahren. Wouldn't you want to be with me all you could?" he asked.

"Hotstreak...you know my feelings on the matter, you know I came here as a place to hide out more than anything." I said.

"Exactly. You are using the trouble we cause to cover your own butt." Hotstreak said.

"No I'm not." I said, "Think about this, Hotstreak." I said, "Ebon has been feeding this into you, knowing it would make you angry so that you would do this." I was closer to him now, "You know how I feel about you...but you know how I feel about hurting people." I said, "I...I'm in love with you."

For once in his life, Francis, a.k.a F-Stop, a.k.a Hotstreak was speechless. He just stared at me. I walked up, kissing him deeply right there in the middle of the mall.

"Neutral huh?" came a voice that I recognized from behind me. I turned, looking at Static.

"Static, no." I said, "I'm still neutral." I gripped Hotstreak's hand like it was the last thing I would do. I did it mainly so that he wouldn't be throwing any fireballs Static's way.

"You sure are a biased neutral." Static said.

"Wait...what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, while you were kissing your Hot head boyfriend, his friends were running rampant all over the place and left, by the way." Static said, "Step aside, Ahren. I'm not letting him get away."

"I can't do that, Static." I said, "I may not be able to take control of your powers, but there is still water left in the fountain. I can short you out." I said.

"Don't bother, babe." Hotstreak said, stepping around me, "I need to take my anger out on something."

* * *

It had been a few days. I had left before the fight between Static and Hotstreak had really gotten going, but I had heard that Static had beaten Hotstreak and Hotstreak had, again, been put in Bang Baby jail. Through the next few days, I stayed low and away from any of the others, including Static. I heard that he had caught Ebon as well as Talon and Shiv. All of them in the Bang Baby jail again. They could stay there, for all I cared...but I missed Hotstreak.

I hadn't had the chance to hear the news this morning, but as I was flying, a kid on a flying disk came up below me, "Did you really miss your boyfriend that much?"

"What?" I looked down at Static and then I landed. He followed suit.

"There was a Bang Baby break out this morning. Ebon, Talon, Shiv, and Hothead." Static said, "Not Ferret or any of the others. I doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." he said.

"I don't even know where the Bang Baby jail is." I said, "I had to clue they had even been broken out. I haven't had the chance to hear any news today." I said looking at him, "I swear." I couldn't help but have a hopeful look on my face though. I had done nothing but think about Francis all week.

"Well, you can stop looking so happy about it." Static said, "I still don't see how you could love that Hothead."

"You have to dig below the anger and all the pissed off expressions." I said, "He's really not all that bad when he's not pissed."

"Sure...I'll believe you when he stops running rampant around the city." Static said, "Maybe I should just hang out with you...it's only a matter of time before he makes himself known."

"Shut up." I said, "Don't be such a cold hearted person as to make it where I can't see my boyfriend. I don't care if you like it or not. Isn't that Gear guy your best friend?"

"So?" Static asked, "I'm on patrol."

"Then get patrolling, damnit." I said a bit pissed off.

"Fine." he said, going off.

I sighed, slinking into the alleyway and sitting down on the ground, thinking. Of course, until I was shrouded in darkness and ended up underground in their hide out, "What the hell, Ebon, why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" I asked, in a bit of a pissed off mood now myself, thanks to Static.

"A thank you would have sufficed." Ebon said as he walked away and Hotstreak walked up.

"What's with the mood?" he asked, "You sound like the normal me."

I sighed, "Static accused me of breaking you and the others out." I said then I seemed to think about it for a minute, "How did you get out anyway?"

"Eh, we have our ways." he said, "Now come here." he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I smiled through that kiss. When it broke, there was an actual smile on his face, "You made me speechless when you told me you loved me the other day...now I have the guts to return it." he said.

I smiled, "Good." I said.


End file.
